Devin Oswald
Overview Full biography found here. Appearance Height: 5’8 ' '''Weight: 146 lb ' Hair Color: Ash Blonde ' '''Eye Color: Light Green Noticeable Features: His subtle freckles stand out when seen in bright light, and there is a port near his temple region to insert electronic microchips. There is a faint scar line where the implantation occured which comes in the form of a partially completed hexagon. Devin also slightly stutters when speaking with women. Personality '“I-I’ll do my best!” Devin is a naturally curious fellow who tends to stick his nose into a lot of things that doesn’t tend to be his business. His natural curiosity and a love for learning has often gotten him into more situations than he can count, but his optimism always pull through as he works diligently both in his studies as well as during his own research project with Knight Industries. Devin isn’t the type to dive headfirst into things without a push and can sometimes lose his nerve when encountered with a difficult situation. Devin tries to be resourceful (as much as a university student allows him to be) and look into the most economic ways of things, and is passionate about the projects that he undergoes. Cybernetic Augmentations Head (Eyes, ears, mouth, etc.): Devin has a neural port implanted on his temple region that allows him to analyze data and remotely access terminals for ease of usage. This is especially useful for when he performs presentations and can insert various microchips to extract and read external data. He can carry up to a maximum of two slots but he can record as much information as his brain is capable of storing. ' ' Torso: None ' ' Left Arm and hand: None ' ' Right Arm and hand: None ' ' Left leg and foot: None ' ' Right leg and foot: None Other: Due to a defective heart valve, Devin has an artificial heart cybernetic that regulates his blood flow. Aptitudes Skills: * High adaptability to most situations * Excels in scientific academics with an emphasis on genetic research * Punctuality, thoroughness, and critical analysis capabilities * Is good at cooking, cleaning, and general housework * Creative thinking ' ' Weaknesses: * Lack of combat experience * Average body type and heart conditions makes him unsuitable for combat scenarios * Self-confidence and general student anxiety * Has little experience with women History Devin Oswald was born in a middle-class family and grew up in a family of four. As the second youngest, Oswald had little in the way of his own possessions and was often subject to hand-me-downs and usually on the back-burner of most scenarios. His father was a hard-worker and engaged in physical labor while his mother was an office clerk. Needless to say, Oswald’s childhood was relatively focused on independence and ensuring that he could take care of himself. ' ' This translated into his teenage years and well into his adult years as Oswald departed from his family to go to university. Living so far from any major cities, Oswald knew that he had to travel outside of his hometown in order to etch a comfortable and relatively peaceful lifestyle while pursuing his education and a love for science. This path found him in the hands of Knight Industries, a prestigious and well-known company that Oswald has dreamed of joining for ages. With bright-eyes, hope for the future, and a newfound enthusiasm, Devin made the leap towards building a strong resume and possibly getting hired for a strong position. ' ' Unfortunately for Devin, reality was often much more disappointed than fantasy. Long, often unpaid overtime hours, unfriendly staff and coworkers, tense situations with most higher-ups, high volumes of deadlines, and a constant sense of dread with every step he took outside of his apartment due to gang violence, extremists, and occasionally corrupt law enforcement plagues Devin day in and day out. With so much chaos and a lack of control, weeks and months, compiled into years has worn down Devin considerably, but he still tries to maintain that topmost positivity. At least, until he was suddenly kidnapped by a purple-haired man by the name of Nova Astros.